Tandy Bowen
Tandy Bowen was a street level crime fighter who would often times be alongside her trusted companion, Cloak. Biography Early life Tandy Bowen was born in Shaker Heights, Ohio, an affluent suburb of Cleveland. Bowen's mother, Melissa, was a celebrated and self-centered model who had become rich not only from her own career but also from receiving her previous husband's estate. Tandy's father had left for India seeking "spiritual rebirth." Subsequently, Melissa married Phillip Carlisle. Although kind, Tandy was still hurt by her father's leaving and did not accept Phillip. Her mother also neglected her. Feeling unloved, Tandy turned for affection to an older teenager named Rob Daltry. But when he left for college shortly thereafter, the despondent Tandy left home on a bus for New York City. While there, a man tried to rob her but was stopped by the homeless Tyrone Johnson. She bought him food and the two became friends. Personality and traits As a child, Tandy Bowen was a lively, optimistic girl who loved her family unconditionally and they loved her too. She fostered a great love of ballet. After her father left to India, Tandy Bowen's life had crumbled apart for her and her mother. With her mother turning to drugs to cope, although Melissa eventually recovered and married Phillip Carlisle. Feeling hurt by everything, Tandy became pessimistic, emotionally distant and felt that the world owed her for her pain, which she used as an excuse to steal. In addition, as a result of her having trouble dealing with her circumstances she turned to Xanax and developed an addiction. Due to her experience as a thief, she became a good liar as well except to Liam Walsh. Whenever she was faced with a problem, Bowen admits to solve it by running away. Bowen was very vengeful as she took her frustrations out on the rest of the world by robbing others who she didn't believe deserved what they had most often. She even committed to using her newfound powers on those who she believed were responsible for her then current situation. Dagger was an experienced dancer. Relationships Friendships Tyrone Johnson Romances Tyrone Johnson Powers and Abilities Powers Lightforce Manipulation: Dagger could channel Lightforce in order to project and manipulate light. Her emotions played a key role in her powers and could even cause nearby lights to appropriately react, either flickering or glowing intensely. However, having little of her hopeful side of her emotions, Tandy could render herself powerless. Lightforce Generation: Dagger could channel Lightforce in order to project and manipulate light, it generated a form of 'living light' which was actually lifeforce. She produced much more than normal humans do, but was usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generated and stored this lifeforce energy automatically. If she went for more than a week or so without using her powers she would become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharged her energy involuntarily. *'Lightforce Daggers': Tandy could form light into dagger-like constructs, which she could throw from her fingertips. Those daggers were powerful enough to cut through a steel safe and could be conjured at will. While in Ivan Hess' mindscape, Bowen developed the ability to maintain her dagger constructs without having to hold them, allowing her to utilize them as deadly projectiles against the Terrors.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Her daggers would automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range was unknown, but the daggers seemed to weaken with further distance. Tandy had a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They could track a being, but it was most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own lifeforce disrupted. Dagger could then drain a portion of their lifeforce; enough to kill if she wished. Normally she chose to leave them in a state of shock where they would see a vision of how their life might have been different. The experience was powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being was unlikely to change their ways. Tandy was able to create and throw up to three daggers at once to weaken walls and plow through them. *'Lightforce Swords': Dagger could expand her daggers into swords, which have the ability to cut through skin. She first used this ability against an illusion of her father, and later against Andre Deschaine. *'Lightforce Ball Projection': Dagger was able to concentrate Lightforce energy into a bright energy ball that explodes in blinding light, disarming enemy sight similar to a flashbang. Even while blinded herself, Tandy was able to summon a ball. However, the ball itself possessed no inherent concussive force. *''Lightforce Detoxification:'' Tandy's energy could also 'purge' a person, removing toxins, drugs, and other malignant substances from their system. It also had the capacity to cure certain persons of drug addictions. *''Lightforce Manipulation:'' Sometimes Tandy could redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers were dispersed if they'd hit a non-living thing. She could project her lifeforce energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy could also projects her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She was unharmed when traveling through his dimension and could pass this protection to others. *'Hope Perception': Dagger could see the hopes and desires of an individual in a hyper-realistic manner by touching an exposed part of their body, causing her hand to glow. *'Hope Absorption': Dagger managed to develop her power that allowed her to destroy the hopes of others, absorbing them into herself. Upon stealing someone's hopes, it left them in a dark state of mind. *'Memory Perception': When linked to a person with Cloak, Dagger could view their memories.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Strength Normal human female with intensive regular exercise, focused on improving agility rather than lifting ability Weaknesses Nonliving objects were unaffected by her daggers. Transportation Cloak teleported Tandy when needed. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Vigilantes Category:Bowen family